


Hurricane Neil - Português BR

by avengerpercy



Series: PORTUGUÊS - I know I’m not your answer but if you ask me it’s yes [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AFTG Exchange, AFTG Summer 2020, Alternate Universe - Exy (All For The Game), Andrew Minyard - Freeform, Carolina Hurricanes, Fofo, Happy Foxes (All For The Game), Hurricanes & Typhoons, M/M, Neil Josten - Freeform, POV Neil Josten, Soft Neil Josten, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, aftg, furacao, mas é uma história bem curtinha pra deixar o coração quentinho, nao sei como usar isso direito, neil e andrew, soft, é assim mesmo que usa isso?
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengerpercy/pseuds/avengerpercy
Summary: – Vamos pro telhado? - Neil perguntou para Andrew, que o olhou como se ele estivesse dito: “vamos cortar nossos dedos com a faca da cozinha?”– A gente literalmente tá no meio de um categoria 3.Onde Neil passa seu primeiro furacão com o time.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: PORTUGUÊS - I know I’m not your answer but if you ask me it’s yes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975933
Kudos: 36





	Hurricane Neil - Português BR

**Author's Note:**

> Oi gente! Essa é minha primeira fanfic de All For The Game e literalmente a primeira coisa que eu posto em ANOS. Críticas construtivas são bem vindas.  
> Quem quiser me seguir no Twitter ou Instagram (onde eu posto algumas fanarts) é o mesmo user daqui: avengerpercy. Espero que gostem!

\- Vocês são tão dramáticos. Eu estou cansado de ficar preso nesse dormitório. – Neil disse, deitado no tapete.  
\- Neil, tem literalmente duas horas que a gente tá aqui. E provavelmente vamos ficar muito mais então se acostuma – Nicky respondeu. Ele estava sentado no sofá, controle de vídeo game na mão. Aaron estava com o outro controle, absorto no jogo e ignorando Neil como na maior parte dos dias.  
\- É só uma chuvazinha. Vocês são frouxos.  
\- Neil, isso literalmente é um furacão categoria 3. – Kevin pontuou. Ele estava sentado em uma das  
bean bags, mexendo no celular. Andrew estava na outra bean bag, deitado e de olhos fechados mas Neil sabia que ele não estava dormindo. – Por enquanto é só uma chuva mas ainda vai ficar bem ruim.  
\- Kevin, eu achei que você estava do meu lado. – Neil resmungou e se arrastou até ficar do lado de Andrew. – Depois não vem reclamar comigo.  
\- Reclamar com você sobre o que? Eu nunca reclamo.  
Nicky riu, porque era óbvio que Kevin Day sempre estava reclamando de tudo e de todos. Ele provavelmente conseguiria viver só de reclamar. Talvez eles testassem essa teoria algum dia.  
\- Ninguém fala para ele, não estou a fim de ver ele surtando. – Andrew disse, ainda deitado e de olhos fechados.  
\- Falar o que para mim? – Kevin perguntou, estreitando os olhos para Andrew de maneira quase ameaçadora, não se importando que ele nem estava vendo. Quando aceitou que não iria ser respondido, se voltou para Neil. – Do que ele está falando?  
Neil apenas deu de ombros. Ele também não fazia ideia do que Andrew estava falando. Ele tinha visto o noticiário antes de Nicky e Aaron se apropriarem da televisão para jogar, e o furacão iria passar com bastante força em Palmetto. A previsão era de que ele seria categoria 3 quando chegasse na cidade, mas essas coisas sempre são meio imprevisíveis. Palavras do cara do tempo. O furacão chegaria em poucas horas então a Torre já tinha sido completamente fechada. As janelas estavam cobertas com proteções de metal e madeira, assim como as portas. Já estava chovendo e ventando bastante. Eles haviam deixado os carros, incluindo a Maserati em um dos estacionamentos cobertos da Universidade já que não queriam arriscar que uma árvore decidisse que queria cair em cima de algum do automóvel.  
Neil não estava muito preocupado. Ele já tinha enfrentado furacões antes, apenas não na Carolina do Sul junto com o time. Mas ele sabia que era algo comum no estado e o prédio em que eles moravam já estava preparado para esse tipo de evento. Renée havia lhe dito mais cedo que no último furacão foi como se nada tivesse acontecido com a torre, apesar de que alguns prédios da faculdade foram danificados pelos ventos e chuvas fortes. Então Neil não estava preocupado. Ele estava entediado.  
\- Andrew. – Neil chamou baixinho, mas não obteve resposta. Se aproximou mais, de forma de que estava pairando um pouco por cima do rosto dele. Ele analisou o rosto do outro por alguns segundos. O cabelo loiro e macio, os fios bagunçados. As sobrancelhas, os fios longos dos cílios, a cor um pouco mais escura que a dos cabelos. As sardas que ele tinha no rosto, principalmente perto do nariz. Neil gostava das sardas de Andrew e como elas pareciam gotas de ouro no sol da tarde.  
Andrew finalmente desistiu e abriu um dos olhos. Neil estava tapando um pouco a luz, então a íris não estava tão clara quanto normalmente. O verde que Andrew tinha salpicado nos olhos estava quase castanho. Andrew levantou uma sobrancelha e estreitou um pouco o olho aberto, o que queria dizer “o que você quer”. Neil às vezes se assustava com a facilidade como conseguia entender o companheiro, mesmo sem palavras. Principalmente sem palavras. Ele também se assustava com a habilidade de Andrew de erguer somente uma sobrancelha. Ele devia praticar no espelho ou algo assim quando ninguém estava por perto.  
\- Eu estou entediado. – Neil disse com um suspiro.

\- Bem vindo ao meu mundo. – Ele disse, finalmente se sentando na poltrona. Espreguiçou–se, a coluna estralando levemente e moveu o corpo. Andrew deu dois tapas leves na bean bag, claramente um convite. Neil se sentou e se sentiu um pouco melhor. Ele adorava estar tão perto de Andrew, a ponto de sentir o calor corporal dele.  
\- Sim ou não? – Neil murmurou, bocejando levemente.  
\- Pra que? – Andrew perguntou enquanto estendia uma das mãos em direção à Nicky, pedindo pelo  
controle. Nicky fingiu indignação mas todos sabiam que ele era uma droga jogando.  
\- Deitar no seu ombro.  
\- Sim. – Andrew respondeu sem exitação, e Neil se apoiou nele.  
Neil se desligou por um momento, apenas sentindo os músculos do ombro de Andrew se movimentando enquanto ele jogava e a respiração compassada dele. Até que seu devaneio foi interrompido pelo choramingo de Aaron.  
\- Andrew! – ele disse irritado. – Eu sou do seu time! Porque você está me matando?  
\- Você comeu a última barra de chocolate. Ela era minha.  
\- Isso foi dois meses atrás. A té quando você vai ficar ressentido?  
\- Você ficaria impressionado com a minha capacidade.  
\- Acho que eu não ficaria não – ele resmungou mais uma vez e reiniciou o jogo. Apenas para ser morto novamente pelo irmão.  
Ele suspirou e olhou para o teto dramaticamente.  
\- Senhor, o que eu fiz para merecer isso?  
\- Você comeu o chocolate do Andrew. – Kevin disse, ainda digitando no celular. – Ninguém pode  
mexer nos doces do Andrew.  
\- Eu nem sabia que eram dele! – Aaron tentou se defender. – E, eu tenho certeza que se fosse o Neil  
ele não estaria assim.  
Neil riu, era típico do Aaron tentar voltar a discussão para ele para tentar escapar.  
\- O Neil nem gosta de chocolate. – Andrew disse enquanto matava o personagem de Aaron outra vez.  
\- Você não está negando. – Ele resmungou enquanto começava a partida novamente.  
\- É, não estou.  
Neil fechou os olhos contentemente. Talvez um dia ele comesse o chocolate de Andrew só para ver o que iria acontecer. Quem sabe.  
\- A Dan me mandou mensagem. – Kevin disse depois de alguns minutos de silêncio. Bem, de silêncio e de Aaron resmungando toda vez que era assassinado cruelmente no jogo. Para alguém que clamava não se importar com muitas coisas, Andrew definitivamente estava empenhado na tarefa de dizimar o personagem na tela. – Ela e os outros vão fazer spaghetti. Nós vamos?  
Assim que ele terminou de falar todos olharam para o Andrew com expectativa. Mesmo Aaron. Ele não era muito próximo dos outros mas ele não negaria comida de graça, e Dan cozinhava muito bem.  
\- Por que vocês estão olhando para mim? Eu não sou a mãe de vocês. – Andrew disse sem desviar o olhar da televisão, a voz inexpressiva.  
\- Andrew, é comida de graça. – Nicky disse suplicante.  
\- Vocês não precisam da minha permissão.  
Isso na linguagem de Andrew era um sim, então Nicky se levantou e foi para o quarto, provavelmente para se arrumar mesmo que ele fosse ver as mesmas pessoas que ele via todos os dias. Eventualmente Andrew perdeu o interesse por matar Aaron e consequentemente perdeu o interesse no jogo em geral. Ele se deitou de novo e puxou Neil para mais perto. Com a cabeça em cima do peito dele, Neil conseguia escutar o tum tum tum c onstante das batidas do coração de Andrew. Ele adorava muitas coisas, mas adorava principalmente quando Andrew se sentia confortável o suficiente para fazer esse tipo de coisa onde todos os outros pudessem ver. Kevin já estava acostumado, mas ele não contava porque Kevin não costumava se incomodar tanto com as coisas a não ser que elas tivessem alguma ligação com Exy. Enquanto Neil e Andrew estivessem jogando bem, ele estava feliz.

\- Ah meu Deus como vocês são fofos – Neil escutou a voz embargada de Nicky. Ele sempre ficava assim quando Neil e Andrew estavam juntos, o que queria dizer que ele falava isso pelo menos uma vez por dia. Uma vez ele chorou.  
\- Cala a boca, Nicky. – Andrew disse, mas ele não se importava mais. Isso fazia parte da rotina. Neil sabia que as vezes Andrew o beijava em público de propósito só para fazer Nicky surtar. Era engraçado.  
Neil abriu os olhos e viu que Nicky havia trocado de roupas. Ele estava usando calças jeans apertadas e uma blusa de manga comprida, de cor verde escura. Kevin ainda estava sentado no sofá, ele estava usando bermudas jeans e uma blusa do time. Já Aaron estava de calças escuras e uma blusa cinza. Ele normalmente nunca usava sempre preto porque as pessoas tinham a tendência de confundi–lo com Andrew quando o fazia. Já Neil estava com o moletom do time e de calças jeans. Elas não eram tão largas como ele normalmente usava porque Andrew que havia comprado para ele. E Andrew parecia saber melhor o tamanho das roupas de Neil que o próprio Neil.  
\- Vamos? – Nicky disse ainda encarando os dois. Neil achava que Nicky devia ter um diário onde ele documentava todas as interações dele com o Andrew. Talvez ele devesse ficar com medo.  
Andrew empurrou a cabeça de Neil para poder se levantar. Ele estava todo de preto como sempre, e também estava bonito como sempre. Neil se levantou em seguida, seguindo Andrew que já estava na porta calçando os sapatos. Assim que saiu do dormitório, Neil pode escutar melhor o vento do furacão que ganhava força. Suspirando ele seguiu Kevin e Andrew até o dormitório das garotas. Nicky e Aaron viam logo atrás, conversando sobre algo que Neil não estava interessado o suficiente para descobrir.  
Kevin entrou no dormitório sem bater, porque ele era o Kevin e aparentemente tinha uma aversão à bater em portas ou respeitar a privacidade em geral. As vozes de Allison e Matt eram audíveis, e eles estavam rindo de algo. Neil se pegou sorrindo. Ele amava esse time.  
Andrew entrou e foi direto para o sofá de dois lugares, onde Renée já ocupava um dos assentos. Neil seguiu para a pequena cozinha, onde Dan, Matt e Allison estavam terminando de cozinhar, conversando e rindo alto. Seria uma boa noite.  
–.–  
Após terminarem de comer, as raposas se juntaram na sala. Andrew puxou Neil, que se espremeu entre ele e Renée. Não era tão apertado considerando o tamanho dos dois, mas as pernas dos três estavam se tocando.  
\- Vamos pro telhado? – Neil perguntou para Andrew, que o olhou como se ele estivesse dito: “vamos cortar nossos dedos com a faca da cozinha?”  
\- Neil, eu acho que você sabe que um furacão está passando não é? – Matt perguntou. – Se você e o Andrew subirem lá em cima eu tenho certeza que o vento vai carregar vocês dois. Sem ofensa.  
\- Não está tão ruim. – Neil protestou.  
\- É um furacão categoria 3. – Kevin disse pela segunda vez no dia. – Você já passou por algum  
furacão na sua vida? – perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Talvez Andrew tivesse dado aulas  
para ele de como fazer isso.  
\- Claro que sim, não é tão ruim. – Neil disse e acenou com desdém.  
\- Isso vai ser interessante. – Andrew disse baixinho e Neil revirou os olhos. – Não faça eles  
chorarem.  
Neil bufou e deu uma cotovelada leve no braço de Andrew.  
\- Por que eu faria eles chorarem?  
Andrew ficou quieto, e para a surpresa de todos foi Aaron que respondeu, apenas parcialmente prestando atenção na conversa já que ele estava conversando com alguém por mensagem no celular. Provavelmente Katelyn. Ela não estava no estado, já que as Vixens haviam viajado para uma competição. O voo de volta delas deveria ser no dia seguinte, mas provavelmente elas só voltariam alguns dias após a passagem do furacão.

\- Quando você começa a falar coisas assim sempre tem alguma história traumatizante envolvida e aí o Nicky chora e o Matt fica parecendo um cachorrinho de rua que foi chutado.  
\- Isso não é verdade. – Neil disse emburrado.  
\- Bem, eu meio que tenho que concordar com ele. – Renée disse. – Você realmente tem algumas  
história bem tristes e meio traumatizantes.  
\- Eu não faço de propósito! Eu só conto o que aconteceu.  
\- Bem, isso é ainda pior. – Allison disse e riu. Ela estava vestida de pijamas mas parecia uma  
modelo de passarela. Se Neil não fosse demisexual (ou como Nicky gostava de dizer, andrewsexual) ele talvez tivesse uma queda por ela. Não só por ela ser bonita, mas por ela ser legal. Eles haviam se aproximado muito desde que ela e Renée começaram a namorar, já que Renée gostava de passar tempo com Andrew.  
Neil bufou de novo, o que a fez rir ainda mais.  
\- Okay, vamos ver quem está certo. O que você iria dizer sobre já ter passado por furacões?  
Neil hesitou por um momento. Ele não achava a história tão ruim, mas as raposas sempre eram protetoras em relação à ele.  
\- Bem, eu já passei por um categoria 5. – ele disse evasivamente.  
\- Onde? – Dan disse, franzindo o cenho.  
\- Bem, eu e minha mãe passamos alguns meses escondidos em uma das ilhas do Caribe. A gente  
foi embora após o furacão.  
Neil não mencionou que ele tinha ficado apavorado por causa dos barulho do vento. Eles haviam se escondido em um prédio, e Neil conseguia escutar as janelas dos outros apartamentos quebrando. Eles haviam se escondido em uma sala no meio do prédio, sem janelas ou portas de vidro. Eles haviam ficado bem mas ele ainda conseguia se lembrar de sua mãe gritando para ele ficar quieto e então o batendo quando os gritos não foram suficientes. Para falar a verdade, depois de sobreviver a esse dia ele nunca mais teve medo da chuva. Ele não achou que as raposas fossem ficar felizes escutando isso, então resolveu contar outra história.  
\- E também teve um categoria 4, na Flórida. Não foi tão ruim  
\- Não foi tão ruim? – Matt perguntou, erguendo as duas sobrancelhas. Enfim, alguém normal nesse  
time.  
\- É, eu tinha 14 eu acho? Eu estava dirigindo.  
\- Você estava dirigindo. Durante um furacão categoria 4. Quando você tinha 14 anos.  
Neil não entendeu onde ele queria chegar.  
\- Bem, é claro que eu não tinha carteira mas era uma área mais deserta então não tinha nenhum  
carro de polícia. – Ele deu de ombros.  
\- É claro que não tinha nenhum carro de polícia. Era um furacão categoriai 4. – Andrew disse e Matt  
balançou a cabeça.  
\- Neil, você sabe que isso não é comum, não é?  
\- Dirigir com 14 anos?  
\- Dirigir durante um furacão categoria 4. – Aaron disse exasperado.  
\- Bem, minha mãe tinha quebrado o braço, não é como se ela pudesse dirigir no meu lugar. – Neil  
disse com uma carranca. Ele gostava mais quando Aaron fingia que ele não existia.  
\- Viu, como eu disse. Uma história completamente triste. – Aaron disse, parecendo muito satisfeito  
consigo mesmo. Neil resistiu ao impulso de mostrar a língua para ele. Se ele não estivesse tão confortável ao lado de Andrew e Renée talvez ele desse um soco na cara presunçosa dele. Só um soco, nem seria muito forte. Ele tinha certeza que Andrew não ligaria.  
\- Para de fantasiar sobre socar a cara do Aaron. – Kevin repreendeu. Ele havia finalmente largado o celular. Ultimamente ele passava horas a fio conversando com Jean.  
\- Eu não estava fazendo isso. – Neil mentiu.  
\- Mentiroso. – Andrew disse baixinho, levantando o braço que estava entre os dois e passando pelo  
ombro de Neil, o puxando para mais perto.

\- Ah meu Deus. – Nicky choramingou. – Alguém tira uma foto.  
\- Cala a boca, Nicky. – Andrew disse fracamente, revirando os olhos. Neil havia pego essa mania  
dele.  
Neil se aninhou mais ao corpo de Andrew, feliz de ter o calor dele o aquecendo. A temperatura estava caindo cada vez mais enquanto o furacão ganhava força. As raposas começaram a discutir sobre qual filme seria escolhido, e Neil apenas ficou quietinho junto a Andrew, só aproveitando o momento. Aproveitando o calor do corpo de Andrew, da perna de Renée contra a sua. Escutando Allison e Matt brigando por dois filmes e Aaron reclamando e Kevin reclamando de todas as sugestões. Então ele escutou um “click” distinto e se virou para Nicky.  
\- Droga. – Ele disse, guardando o celular e parecendo nada arrependido. – Esqueci de colocar no silencioso.  
Andrew estreitou os olhos para ele, mas deixou passar dessa vez.  
\- Neil, você já assistiu círculo de fogo? – Dan questionou, o controle na mão apontando para ele.  
\- Não. – respondeu. Praticamente todos os filmes que ele já tinha visto na vida foram as raposas que  
mostraram para ele. Eles estavam muito empenhados em deixar Neil em dia com a cultura pop ou  
algo assim.  
\- Ótimo. – Dan respondeu enquanto colocava o filme.  
Renée se levantou para apagar as luzes, e todos ficaram em silêncio por exatos dois minutos até Nicky começar a falar sem parar, como ele sempre fazia nos filmes.  
O filme era legal, mas Andrew o segurando contra seu corpo e apertando a sua mão era ainda mais legal. Quando o filme chegou ao fim ninguém estava com sono, e eles começaram a discutir qual seria o próximo filme.  
\- Ainda bem que a gente não vai precisar acordar cedo amanhã. – Nicky disse animado enquanto procurava algo interessante no catálogo de filmes.  
\- Como assim? – Kevin disse, se levantando da poltrona que ele havia ocupado.  
\- Ah não. – Andrew disse no ouvido de Neil.  
Antes que Neil pudesse perguntar o que ele queria dizer com “ah não” Nicky respondeu Kevin.  
\- Bem, não é como se a gente pudesse sair para treinar amanhã. Ou nos próximos dias.  
Kevin parecia ter visto um fantasma. Ele arregalou os olhos e ficou de boca aberta. Então começou a andar em círculos na sala, quase puxando os próprios cabelos.  
\- Porque ninguém me avisou?  
\- Porque a gente pensou que você tinha mais de um neurônio, Kevin. – Andrew respondeu.  
\- Então foi isso que você quis dizer mais cedo? Na nossa sala?  
\- Sim. 10 pontos para a Grifinória. – Andrew respondeu sarcasticamente.  
Kevin desistiu de Andrew e se virou para Neil.  
\- O que a gente vai fazer? A gente deveria ter ficado no estádio. Era só levar alguns colchões e  
comida. Se algum de vocês tivesse me avisado eu teria pensado nisso antes! Neil, eu achei que  
você estava do meu lado. A gente não pode ficar sem treinar! Matt riu, não dando valor para própria vida.  
\- Calma, cara. São só alguns dias. O estádio ainda vai estar lá quando a gente voltar.  
\- Bem, a gente tá no meio de um furacão então talvez ele não esteja. – Aaron disse com um sorriso  
quase maldoso.  
\- Você não está ajudando. – Matt disse ainda sorrindo.  
\- Eu sei.  
Para falar a verdade Neil estava meio chateado por causa dos treinos, mas ele não conseguia se importar tanto quando estava aconchegado em Andrew.  
\- Quero te beijar, sim ou não? – Neil perguntou enquanto virava o corpo mais ainda em direção ao outro. Eles se olharam por alguns segundos, e Neil perdeu um pouco o fôlego olhando para o rosto dele. Ele parecia ficar cada dia mais bonito.  
\- Sim.

Neil o beijou suavemente por alguns segundos. Ele se sentia seguro nos braços de Andrew. Se sentia feliz com seu time. Ele sentiu uma das mãos de Andrew em seus cabelos e antes de quebrar o beijo ele escutou Nicky outras vez.  
\- Ai meu Deus!


End file.
